Island of Insanity
|next = N/A |pre = N/A |released = Currently set to for late February release |image = }} Island of Insanity is an upcoming Psychological Thriller, Mystery short story written by . This story used to be a contest entry that never got finished, FireStar97 has chosen to rewrite it. The basic ideas will remain the same, the narrative and themes will be altered significantly. Currently in its third rewrite, the story has changed much and has now become much more complex. A Glatorian warrior by the name of Zariox wanders the desert of Bara Magna on the outskirts of Bota Magna during the Core War. There he finds an older man sitting by a campfire who beckons Zariox to sit with him. The man talks of a mysterious island where no one ever comes back from, where history goes to die. Soon a third party joins in, a man who seems untrustworthy and dangerous to Zariox. The three share their tales and believes, and tensions start to rise. Bit by bit, the truth slowly comes into view. Synopsis Worn down by war and violence, Zariox, a Glatorian warrior working for the Elemental Lord of Fire, seeks solace in the deserts of Bara Magna. There he find an old mysterious man, telling him tales of war and an island where insanity roams free. Soon after, the two are joined by another wanderer, a man clad in black. He does not share his name, nor does he seem to have one. He speaks of violence and his cynical view of the world, slowly revealing a nature far more darker than either Zariox or the old man could've anticipated. Out there, alone in the desert without protection, a fight of intelligence and survival ensues. And the revaluation of the truth slowly comes to light... Story Island of Insanity Coming soon... Characters *Zariox *Unknown older man *Unknown black armored man Trivia *FireStar97 has been doing a lot of research and reading to make this feel like a true BIONICLE post 09 story that stays true to the canon. This includes having to rewrite some of the scenes that were already written, hence the release date has been pushed back to late February. *After three significant rewrites the story has finally found its footing. Going for a more abstract and weird narrative structure with this one, FireStar97 opts to make it one of his best and most interesting stories. *The story is inspired by films and other stories which take place in one room with a handful of people, talking. But even though all they're doing is talking, the tension between the characters is rising slowly. FireStar97 wanted to convey that with this story, whilst also taking a bit of a different turn to make it his own. *This story weighs heavily on the thematic and the symbolic. While with most of his other new stories he does the same, this one gets an even more special treatment. *This will be FireStar97's first published story on the wiki that will feature a Glatorian as central character. *FireStar97 chose to keep the names of the old man and the man clad in black unknown for specific story purposes. Category:Stories